


【授翻】【Madancy】Screen Kiss

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此文为Screen Kiss的译文。如果喜欢请给原作留下kodos！<br/>我听说剧被砍之后，人们要求腐勒拍一个hannigram的吻，然后这篇就突然在我的脑海里蹦出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】【Madancy】Screen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Screen Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216035) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



“你看见这个了吗？”Mads说。

“看见什么？”Hugh将身体向后倾斜，远离Mads提供的手机。他已经学会对于Mads在网上发现的东西心怀警惕。

“他们想让我们接吻。Will和Hannibal，我的意思是说。自从没有第四季了。”

“就算是在第四季，这也是不可能发生的。” ·

Mads前后不停地摆动着手，“也许会，也许不会。这其实不重要，不是吗？说不定他们正在做爱呢。”

“但是他们不在。”

Mads从阅读眼镜上方的空隙看着他。“你会用那种方式对待你的朋友吗？你不会那么对我，所以谨慎地回答这个问题。我会嫉妒的。”

Hugh的手轻扫过嘴唇，藏住他的笑，“好吧。说得对。我就只是不明白为什么所有事都要和性有关系。”

“这跟性无关，如果他们做过爱的话，只会更多。人们想看这个是因为我们非常有吸引力，轻视了你的耳朵，并且我们赤裸的时候看上去不错。”

“我不会和你拍一个性爱录像的，Mads 。”

“那么一个吻如何？”

Hugh看着他。Mads正在做着夸张的想要接吻的表情。他们望向对方的眼睛。“你是认真的，对吗？”Hugh说。

Mads立刻停止了表演，“是的。我有Hannibal的机车外套。我们可以把这段视频放到Youtube上。”

“这个主意真是太糟糕了，除非至少再给我来三瓶啤酒，要不然我可以列出很多理由来反驳，”

“这意味着你决定这么做。”

“我没有什么可以穿的衣服，并且我相信自己已经要求过再来三瓶啤酒了。”

“我给你准备了一件衬衫。你想多少喝啤酒就喝多少。”

他们不小心支撑在放在一摞书最上面的一部手机上。

“糟糕的灯光，”Hugh说，“颜色不匀，性价比低。”

Mads 引诱他靠着墙，按下了录制键，“你在紧张。”

“你是我的朋友，当然我会紧张。”

Mads调整了两人的角度。这个角度在镜头下更好。“我们没有剧本，”他说，“这发生在什么时候？”

“当他越狱的时候，”Hugh说，“当他在Dolarhyde之后来见Will。”

Mads舔了自己的嘴唇，他站的更直，“你在等着我。”

“你确保我不会做出其他的事。”

“你也对我做了同样的事情。我们对彼此做了这件事情。”

Mads向前走了一步，Hugh闭上了眼睛。这感觉是不可避免的。Mads的嘴唇又宽又温暖，他的手在Hugh的背上巡回。Hugh感觉到Will对Hannibal的渴求再一次的涌上来，从未有过的凶猛。他一把抓住Mads的肩膀，将他推到墙上。没有灯光、摄像机和剧组的工作人员，这太容易让人忘记了这原本应该是什么样子，忘记了界限，让人攥住Hannibal的头发，并抱在合适的位置上。永远。

他们又在Mads的露台上喝了些啤酒后，开始看录像。

“这不是一个应该放在荧幕上的吻。”Mads评价道。

“它怎么可以是呢？”Hugh不知道他应该责备当时的氛围，或是他与Mads的友情，或是Will对Hannibal的感觉。或者他应该责备所有的原因。“我们不能把这段视屏放在Youtube上。”

“对，你说得对。我们需要更好的灯光。然后化个妆。”

“这不是我想说的。”

Mads冲着他咧着嘴笑，“我知道。无论如何，我们最好等一等。如果我们被选中复活了，然后有第四季了呢？我可不想抢了Byran的好点子。”

“你打算把这个发给他，不是吗？”

“如果你不愿意的话，不会。”Mads说，突然变得严肃起来，就像之前有一次他喝了太多，醉到除了费力地保持真诚之外别的什么都做不了一样。“我不会那么做的。”

“我清楚，Mads。”他真的清楚。他知道他会信任Mads，在这一点上和任何其他的事情上，这是他十年之前就开始喜欢Mads的无数个理由之一，并且他永远不会完全从这份爱中恢复过来。

Mads眯着眼看他，倾身拍了一下他的胸膛，手掌徘徊着溜到他的脖子上，“我会删掉它的。”

然后他花了接下来5分钟的时间无助地戳着自己的手机，直到Hugh拿过手机帮他删掉视频。

【End】

**Author's Note:**

> 很少看见Madancy的粮，偶然遇到了这一篇，篇幅很短但是精准地抓住了麦子叔和茶杯的性格，看到结尾最后一段我没忍住笑了好久，麦子叔真的是太软萌太可爱啦！加之又是我心目中圈内第一女神emungere太太的作品，所以第一时间要来了授权，然而事情太多耽搁了这么久。。。总之我这粗糙的翻译水平完全不能体现出原文中两人之间互动的张力，如果有条件请一定要去看一下原文！


End file.
